


It Is Not Your Birthday

by FlyMeToTheMoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creepy, Happy Birthday, Ilios, Junkenstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheMoon/pseuds/FlyMeToTheMoon
Summary: You walk around the deserted city of Ilios. A voice saying "Happy birthday!" rings through your head as you try to find the source.





	

You are walking around Ilios.

  
The normally busy ocean-side city was surprisingly deserted, so you decide to check out Kofi Aromo to see if anyone gathered there. Again, no one.

  
Actually, stopping a moment to listen, you think you hear a voice echoing. You follow the sound out to the courtyard. A loud “Happy birthday!” echoes through the courtyard. No one is around.

  
You check the lighthouse viewpoint, but no one is there. 

  
“Happy birthday!” Again. Echoing and repeating through your head. You’re certain someone is there, but you’re alone.

“Happy birthday!” You turn around, expecting to see the owner of the voice, but are greeted only by the view of the sea, not a soul in sight.

“Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” You scan your surroundings and fixate your eyes upon the entrance to the spa room. 

“Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” You take a deep breath and slowly creep your way towards the stairs to the spa. 

“Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” You slowly crouch down the steps, wary of the short railing - it’s a long fall down to the harbour below. 

“Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” You narrowly avoid stepping into a bear trap on the ground of the threshold to the spa. 

“Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” The voice is now ringing loudly in your head. 

“Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” It is not your birthday. 

“Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” You enter the spa room, not knowing what to expect from the disembodied voice consuming your senses. 

“Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” You see two exact copies of the same person staring at each other through their spectacled lenses.

“Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” The voice is coming from both of them. 

“Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” There is a green gentleman sitting in the corner, and he thanks you.

“Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” You take a step back, feeling your foot sink into the hot spa water. 

“Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” The two men turn to look at you. 

“Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” They congratulate you on your birthday, but their lips never close around that jagged smile. 

“Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” “Happy birthday!” You turn and run as far as you can, ascending the stairwell to a private lounge and collapse on the couch. Was there silence at last? You eyed the overturned bottle of champagne on the floor.

You stand up, ready to leave after a moment, but freeze in your tracks. 

“Happy birthday!” You hear a distinct tap-thunk, tap-thunk of footsteps approaching up the stairwell. 

“Happy birthday!” Tap-thunk. You look around and see the only exit is a window to the harbour. 

“Happy birthday!” Tap-thunk. “Happy birthday!” Tap-thunk. You cringe into the corner. They know where you are. 

“Happy birthday!” Tap-thunk. “Happy birthday!” Tap-thunk. “Happy birthday!” Tap-thunk. “Happy birthday!” Tap-thunk. 

They are coming. 

Glowing teal goggles cloud your vision and the last thing you hear is the noise of a car alarm.

**Author's Note:**

> Overwatch custom games are terrifying.
> 
> (Same post, on Tumblr: http://mettatonexox.tumblr.com/post/158062985158/you-are-walking-around-ilios-the-normally-busy )


End file.
